A typical and often troublesome and time consuming undertaking is the cleaning and clearing of rain gutters. Most notably in the fall season, leaves, twigs, flowers and other like matter often find their way into gutters causing them to be clogged and requiring tedious and costly manual labor to clear the gutters and further necessitating that individuals climb up ladders and/or climb onto roofs to clear the gutters. It is therefore extremely advantageous to provide method and apparatus for clearing gutters in a simple and easy manner and without the need to climb ladders or climb onto roofs to perform these functions.